power_rangers_beast_morphers_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Steel
Steel is a Beast Bot and Beast Morphers Silver, the Silver Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers. Character History Before he ever came to be, his head was first seen being carried away on a cart, along with Nate Silva's equipment as he had to make room for the lab. While Roxy and Meltatron were fighting the Rangers, Scrozzle stole chemicals, technical equipment, and then came across the robot's head. Scrozzle then assembled the Cybergate together with the materials he has stolen and the head was seen again. Steel was then assembled by a forced Nate to serve as a vessel body for Evox, who was about to escape the Cyber Dimension. But, Nate made modifications in the robot and transformed himself into the Gold Ranger using Mantis DNA. Due to the tests run by Nate, the robot also absorbed Human DNA from Nate and the Scarab Beetle specimen DNA and transformed into the Silver Ranger, and defeated their opponents. After the battle, he and Nate were welcomed to the Ranger team. The Beast Bot had not been given a name until he addressed himself as "Mr. Fantastic Super Handsome Strong as Steel". But Nate told him just stick with "Steel", which he agrees. Unfortunately, Evox still seeks to claim the Beast Bot's body as his own, and Roxy made him her target. Personality Steel is a very active and super confident Beast Bot. Although he is a self-obsessed person who often using positive adjectives for himself at times, Steel nevertheless proved himself as a genuine brother-figure to his Ranger Partner, Nate Silva, who always wanted one, as with other Beast Bots. A testament of this was shown in "Silver Sacrifice" where he give himself to Roxy and Blaze when the latter two holds Ben and Betty hostage in exchange of his body for Evox. Beast Morphers Silver Ranger |-| 2 = Arsenal *Striker Morpher **Cable Strike - Beast Morphers Silver Ranger= Arsenal *Striker Morpher **Cable Strike *Striker Saber Zords *Jet Zord Appearances: Beast Morphers Episode 8-9 }} Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Portrayal *Steel is voiced by Jamie Linehan and his suit actor is Reid McGowan, and Daisuke Satō (佐藤 太輔 Satō Daisuke), Notes *He is the second non-human Power Ranger to use the same costume for his unmorphed form as his Sentai counterpart after Zenowing from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. *He is the only Beast Bot who can transform into a Ranger form due to his human DNA. **This trait proved to be crucial for Steel to resist Evox when the latter attempting to take over his body, as human DNA he gained from Nate allowed him to not only resist him, but also let his systems utterly reject the virus. *While his Sentai counterpart is patterned after a stag beetle, Steel’s Ranger form is based on the DNA of a scarab. **Steel is the first scarab-themed Ranger. *Steel shares the title of the Sixth Ranger together with Nate. The last time two Rangers shared this title at the same time was in RPM, where interestingly, Gem and Gemma also were Gold and Silver Rangers. *Steel's backstory is quite similar to Vision from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Both originally created to be bodies of evil artificial intelligences which are taken by the heroes and granted life to aid the heroes. Appearances **Episode 6: Hangar Heist **Episode 7: A Friend Indeed **Episode 8: The Cybergate Opens **Episode 9: Silver Sacrifice **Episode 10: Thrills and Drills **Episode 11: Tools of the Betrayed **Episode 12: Real Steel **Episode 13: Tuba Triumph **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 15: Seeing Red **Episode 16: Gorilla Art **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 18: Rewriting History **Episode 20: Evox Upgraded **Halloween Special: Hypnotic Halloween **Christmas Special: Scrozzle’s Revenge }} See Also References